swg_bloodfinemufandomcom-20200214-history
Droid Engineer
Droid Engineer Droid Engineers are the experts on one very important element of SWG, droids. Assembling and configuring droids from a vast array of options, Droid Engineers (DE's, for short) can make a droid that can assist almost any other profession, be it combat, entertaining, scouting, piloting or advertisement barking. Skill Points This profession requires 93 skill points to master, 29 points of which go towards prerequisites. Skill Mods *Droid Assembly *Droid Customization *Droid Experimentation Schematics Chassis Basic Droid Deeds *Binary Load Lifter *DZ720 *LE Repair Droid *MSE Droid *Probot Droid *Protocol Droid *R2 Droid *R3 Droid *R4 Droid *R5 Droid *Surgical Droid *Treadwell Droid *Power Droid Advanced Droid Deeds *Binary Load Lifter ADV *DZ720 Droid ADV *LE Repair Droid ADV *MSE Droid ADV *Probot Droid ADV *Protocol Droid ADV *R2 Droid ADV *R3 Droid ADV *R4 Droid ADV *R5 Droid ADV *Surgical Droid ADV *Treadwell Droid ADV *Power Droid ADV Consumables Droids *Arakyd Probe Droid *Seeker Droid *Interplanetary Survey Droid Repair Kits *Droid Repair Kit A *Droid Repair Kit B *Droid Repair Kit C *Droid Repair Kit D Reconstruction Kits *Droid Reconstruction Kit A *Droid Reconstruction Kit B *Droid Reconstruction Kit C *Droid Reconstruction Kit D Flight Computers *Flight Computer v1 *Flight Computer v2 *Flight Computer v3 *Flight Computer v4 *Flight Computer v5 *Flight Computer v6 Modules Crafting *Clothing Armor Crafting Module *Food Chemical Crafting Module *Shipwright Crafting Module *Structure Furniture Crafting Module *Weapon Droid Crafting Module Peronality *Geek Personality Chip *Prissy Personality Chip *Sarcastic Personality Chip *Slang Perrsonality Chip *Stupid Personality Chip Entertainer *Effects Module - Dancing Jawa *Effects Module - Mind Bloom *Effects Module - Confetti *Effects Module - Avian *Effects Module - Foam Misc.. *Repair Module *Combat Module *Scout Trapping Module *Scout Harvest Module *Stimpack Module *Auto Repair Module *Playback Module *Merchant Barker *Detonation Module Storage *Level 1 Item Storage Module *Level 2 Item Storage Module *Level 3 Item Storage Module *Level 4 Item Storage Module *Level 5 Item Storage Module *Level 6 Item Storage Module Data *Level 1 Data Storage Module *Level 2 Data Storage Module *Level 3 Data Storage Module *Level 4 Data Storage Module *Level 5 Data Storage Module *Level 6 Data Storage Module Medical *Level 1 Medical Module *Level 2 Medical Module *Level 3 Medical Module *Level 4 Medical Module *Level 5 Medical Module *Level 6 Medical Module Armor *Level 1 Armor Module *Level 2 Armor Module *Level 3 Armor Module *Level 4 Armor Module *Level 5 Armor Module *Level 6 Armor Module Structure Maintenance *Level 1 Structure Maintenance Module *Level 2 Structure Maintenance Module *Level 3 Structure Maintenance Module Components Chasis *BLL Chassis *LE Repair Droid Chassis *Probot ADV Chassis *Protocol ADV Chassis *R2 Adv Droid Chassis *R3 Adv Droid Chassis *R4 Adv Droid Chassis *Surgical ADV Droid Chassis Droid Parts *Adv Droid Frame Unit *Adv Droid Motive System *Adv Capactior Discharge Unit *Adv Diagnostic Circuit *Adv Redundant Power Supply *Adv Repair Unit Casing *Adv Unit Delivery Catridge *Combat Capable Cluster *Droid Brain *Advanced Droid Brain *Advanced Droid Brain *Droid Motive System *Droid Sensor Package *General Module Cluster *Manipulator Arm *Manipulator Arm Package Set